A Long Walk Home
by A.Rosetta
Summary: A story in which Kagome stumbles upon a new adventure in Karakura. Slight Kag/Uryuu.


**Anniversary**

It was anniversary of the day the well sealed up. That fateful day when the evil demon was brought to his knees in the final battle, the day the miko had purified the Shikon no Tama, the day the taijiya's village was avenged, the day the Houshi's curse was lifted, and the day the hanyou made his wish. Yes, it was that fateful day when the hard work of the InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and countless others had finally come to fruition. Kikyou's soul was freed, Koga could start rebuilding his clan, and everyone could start looking toward a different life.

Kagome remembered the feeling of the jewel's power dulling as InuYasha made the final wish to rid the world of Naraku. In seconds, her figure was starting to vanish and she knew she had seen the end of a world. Shippo was sobbing at her feet and even the rest of the group was huddling around her opalescent figure. The blue light encircled her and she knew she was back in the bone-eaters well, on her side. Her visits to the Feudal Era were no more and she would succumb to the life of a normal teenager. The soft blue light suddenly turned into the formulas. Pythagorean theorem, cosine, quadratic formula, Newton's Laws.

The raven-haired girl gasped as she woke up from her dream. Sensing something, she dashed to the well, still in her pajamas. Sensing something, she dashed

to the well, still in her pajamas. She slammed open the door to the well. A small transparent

figure stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello? What are you doing in here?" Kagome questioned the small boy, who appeared to be a

spirit.

"I got lost… and there was a monster chasing me." The child's hair covered his eyes as he

stood in the shadows.

Kagome walked down the stairs, glancing back outside, then inside again. The boy backed away as she reached out her hands.

"Shh, it's alright. Once you pass on there won't be any monsters." She assured the boy, by taking his hands in hers and letting the pink energy engulf him. He looked up through his bangs and smiled shyly at the girl. His soul dissipated into the air and she was brought back to her memories. Ever since the well sealed, she had seen more spirits than usual, and been attuned to the spirit realm, something she chalked up to coming into her powers. It wasn't often that she found demons lurking in her era but when she did, purifying them simply became easier each time. And then there were those otherworldly things; they weren't demons, but rather malicious spirits. She recalled the first time she saw one on her family shrine, with its menacing teeth, paper-white mask, and the hole gaping in its chest. Before it could attack her or her family she notched an arrow and released. The modern-day beasts were much scarier than ones in the Feudal Era. They were unable to be seen by the human eyes.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late." She sprinted back into her house and up the hallway to her room.

After a quick shower and breakfast, she waved good bye to her okaasan and ojiisan.

Kagome sighed as she reached her seat mere seconds before her sensei started the lesson.

* * *

 **Karakura Cho**

Uryuu Ishida sighed as he watched Kurosaki Ichigo run into the classroom, seconds before the bell.

The orange-haired delinquent was always missing class to fight hollows or causing trouble with others. He didn't really take note of the boy until he learned of his shinigami status, along with the addition of Kuchiki Rukia to their class. The Quincy knew how useless the shinigami were when it came to exterminating hollows. He could sense one, kill it, and be back in class by the time Rukia got an order on her pager.

After class, he could feel Kurosaki's reiatsu following him home. He proposed a duel between himself and the soul reaper, to show him just how useless they were compared to him.

"And when are we going to have this duel?" Ichigo questioned.

"Right now."

"No, I don't need to prove myself to you."

"You mean you can't. You need Kuchiki's permission since you borrowed her powers." He refuted, knowing that Ichigo couldn't transform without Rukia present.

That was until Ichigo pulled out a talking stuffed animal from his school bag.

The Quicy's brow twitched, but he watched Ichigo remove the konpaku from the animal and pop it into his mouth.

After explaining the rules of the duel he snapped the hollow bait with a smirk.

* * *

Kagome was lazing about at archery practice when she heard that blood curling scream. It was faint but she could feel the hair on her skin start to rise. As she ran out of the dojo she could see the crack in the sky. The monsters were coming in waves. She could feel their negative ki in the air, even from miles away. The girl slung another quiver over her shoulder and ran through the streets, still in her practice uniform.

She was in the suburbs of Tokyo speeding toward the chaos in the sky. As she came across a group of high school students. The monster's aura dissipated as they came into view.

"What's going on?" She looked around at the trio and the masked bug in front of them before notching an arrow. The lilac arrow flew landed right between its eyes and it let out a screech. A man in black hakamas jumped into the fray as more were materializing from the sky.

"Hello!" They all looked at her as if she was the crazy one. Glancing down at her attire, she blushed a slight pink.

"You can see hollows too?" The orange haired boy questioned.

"Of course she can, Kurosaki. Am I wrong miko?" The boy with glasses looked at her.

"My name is Kagome and iie, Quincy." He looked back at her with a questioning glance before firing an arrow through the sky.

"That is true. I am Uryuu Ishida, the last of the Quincy."

The boys continued staring each other down as the hollows kept appearing around the city.

"Ishida, if you're so sure that Quincy's are superior then fight me head on." Kurosaki challenged.

The rift in the sky continued tearing. "No, we don't have time for that. Look!"

The archer jumped into the throng of hollows and continued fighting.

Rukia began to explain the blood between the Quincy and shinigami as best she could. Their history of struggle against the shinigami, then their systematic destruction as a means to regulate the worlds. After her speech Kagome, Rukia, and Ichigo followed the boy down the stairs and into the chaos. Ichigo plowed through the hollows, earning a look of disbelief from Uryuu.

"I know why you're trying to prove yourself!"

"I don't care about a grudge from 200 years ago. But rather the day that my sensei was surrounded by hollows. The soul reapers showed up hours after he started fighting, despite monitoring him around the clock. If only they had listened to him and his ideas, he could have been rescued." His bloodied hands clenched into a fist. "And that is why I must prove my worth and true strength."

With a swift kick to the head, the carrot ended the boys monologue. After some brief reasoning they began fighting back to back. Kagome continued firing arrows until she was down to her last few. The trio stopped upon the appearance of another group.

"Urahara?" Ichigo glanced at him, wide-eyed.

A sharp scream and a cracking in the sky made everyone glance up. A white hand appearing to rip the hole open.

"It's a menos. A gigantic hollow comprised of smaller hollows. I've never seen one in person, its not something any ordinary soul reaper can take care of." Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Ichigo continued running toward the massive hollow with Uryuu and Kagome right on his heels.

"Urahara!" Rukia ran toward the man in the striped hat. "Are you going to let him die? And that girl, she's a civillian."

"Not at all, you'll see." He smirked.

She stopped mid-step. "Bakudo."

Ichigo swung his sword at the foot of the hollow, just to get kicked down. "What were you thinking?" Kagome saw the energy building in it's mouth and instinctively put up a barrier.

As the menos grande released it cero, Ichigo took the brunt of it, his reiatsu continuing to peak as he pushed it back at the hollow. With a scream it cowered back into the other world it came from. He smirked, yelling, "I win!"

"At least you can say thank you." He said falling to the ground. With a sudden burst his sword started releasing energy. Uryuu and Kagome stood, surprised by the spike in reiatsu.

Uryuu ran to Ichigo's sword and started shooting arrows into the sky. "If I can release the spiritual energy that Kurosaki is unable to control, I should be able to..."

Kagome did the same, overwhelmed by the immense aura of the boy. Her hands started bleeding as she fired off her final arrow. With the last of their arrows the energy dissipated. Uryuu fell to his knees alongside the soul reaper. Kagome stood still, taking in the events of the day. It had been exactly a year since her journey for the Shikon no Tama ended and suddenly she was thrown into another world.

The raven-haired girl crouched to pick up Uryuu. He was barely conscious and his injuries were bad, not fatal but still she felt as if she should help him home and dress his wounds. She nodded to Rukia as her friends picked up Ichgio and headed back.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and accepting her help, before drifting off.

As she walked out of the park, Kagome realized she had not a clue where this boy lived. She decided to stop in the less populated area and set the boy down on a bench. He looked so peaceful, his glasses on the bridge of his nose and his glossy blue-black hair covering parts of his face. She went to work healing his arm as a pink glow enveloped the upper part of his body. After the blood stopped flowing she just sat next to him waiting for him to wake.

"Sorry, Kagome. I live that way." He pointed opposite of the park they had fought in. "I don't mind taking the long way back." She smiled at him, happy for a presence that understood what it was like having one foot in the realm of the supernatural. He pushed up his glasses, and she realized the boy was beginning to grow on her.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all I have for this one. It's not great as a one shot (or in general lol) but I didn't want to drag it , thank you for reading. :)


End file.
